Recent results suggest that as many as 40-60% of physically disabled older adults who receive informal assistance with daily activities. Such as preparing meals, climbing stairs, or dressing, experience negative reactions to some of the help they receive. Furthermore, a recent study suggests that general negative reactions lead to higher depression levels as much as one year later. These preliminary findings are based on general measures of assistance reactions, and little is known about the specific cognition and emotional reactions that older adults experience when assisted with daily activities. The prevalence and potentially harmful effects of such negative reactions necessitate a better understanding of their causes. A knowledge of the dynamics and processes associated with reactions to informal assistance will enable the development of interventions to mitigate negative assistance interactions and improve the mental and physical health of disabled older adults. The proposed study has three primary goals: (1) to develop new psychological measures that assess specific negative reactions to assistance that older adults may have when the receive assistance with daily functioning activities: (2) to investigate the psychological, social, and marital factors that predict specific types negative reactions to special assistance; and (3) to examine which types of negative reactions to assistance predict physical and mental health outcomes. To achieve these goals, two hundred married adults over age 65 who receive help with a physical impairment will be interviewed about difficulties they have performing daily activities, the amount and appropriateness of aid received from the spouse, specific negative reactions to help, personality characteristics, marital quality, depression symptoms, and physical health. The proposed study will improve our current understanding of the nature and cause of nature and cause of the negative reactions to assistance, enabling researchers to design and evaluate interventions that will improve the overall mental and physical of disabled older adults by reducing the negative interactions associated with assistance with daily functioning.